Finding New
by Closely
Summary: Tohru experiences a tornado and as it ends, the Sohmas find her, unconscious, and take her in. They don't know where her mother is... ON HIATUS
1. Alone

Finding New  
  
Chapter 1: Alone  
  
By: Nikumu Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
Author's note: This story is dedicated to hurricane Isabel that just hit my state and many others. I sincerely hope no one out there was hurt. I decided to write this as a break from constant clean up of moving nearly 20 feet and at least 50 lbs. branches and picking up fence pieces! I thank God no full grown trees fell down; that would be utter hell to clean up but hey, I'm getting paid for it! ^.^ Sure, there are lots of blisters and bruises and all but that won't stop me from writing . . . well, as long as ya'll review! ^_^  
  
Read, enjoy, and review please!  
  
~  
  
The clouds were low and churning uneasily.  
  
Kyoko gazed up into the sky, curious as to what was happening, while her sixteen-year-old daughter, Tohru, urged her to come inside, tugging on her sleeve.  
  
Kyoko gently removed her daughter's hands and nudged her into her home. "Go hide; I'll be there in a minute, I promise," she said.  
  
Tohru reluctantly obeyed. She was afraid of what the storm could become but she was even more afraid for her mother's safety out in the storm. She felt guilty for she knew what storms like the outside could be. Tornado's were very probable with the weather occurring but her mother wouldn't listen. The radio and news told every one to go inside but Kyoko was a stubborn one, even her own daughter could not stop her.  
  
Tohru walked, rather quickly, to the storeroom under the staircase, where she and her mother were planning to hide out, and slipper herself inside.  
  
She waited for ten minutes . . .  
  
There was no sign of her mother.  
  
She waited ten more minutes . . .  
  
Kyoko hadn't come.  
  
Tohru's house shuddered, terrifying the girl. She gently tucked herself under the blankets, shivering in fear.  
  
Where was her mother??  
  
She heard the wind howl and the house quake again. Tohru let out a frightened yelp and curled up into a ball under the warm blankets, still quivering.  
  
The ghastly wind had long past calmed down and the house stopped trembling when Tohru finally convinced herself to crawl out of the small closet. Her mother still had not made an appearance.  
  
"Okaa-san?" Tohru called through the eerie silence of her home. "Okaa-san! Where are you?!"  
  
The quietness was scaring Tohru. Her mother wasn't answering her! Where was her mother, for God's sake?!  
  
"Okaa-san, answer me, please!!"  
  
She met only silence.  
  
Tohru panicked.  
  
She ran through the house, flinging open every door she came to and screaming for her mother. "Okaa-san, answer me!! Let me find you!! Help me find you, please!! Talk . . . anything! Where are you?!?!"  
  
She threw open the last door to find . . .  
  
. . . Nothing . . .  
  
The room was vacant, free of any and all life.  
  
Tohru collapsed to the floor, nearly hyperventilating with sobs. Her mother was gone. The last hope was outside and that was almost no hope at all . . . for her or her mother.  
  
Tears slid down her cheeks as she tried wildly to brush them away.  
  
She had to try! She had to find her mother if it was the last thing she ever did. Her mother promised and she was going to help her keep that promise to her only daughter.  
  
She practically flew down the stairs and flung open the main door. She gasped.  
  
It was disastrous! Trees were uprooted or broken, some in roofs, windows, or even, now crushed, cars!  
  
Tohru's eyes widened when she didn't see any sign of her mother, gleaming tears fell once again. "Okaa-san!!" Tohru yelled hysterically.  
  
Several people gave the girl odd or strange looks but she didn't seem to notice them.  
  
A gust of wind thrashed, nearly taking Tohru off her feet. Her swirling mind still didn't notice.  
  
She fainted on the spot.  
  
~  
  
I'll keep the babble for later . . . to be continued . . . please review! 


	2. Making New

Finding New  
  
Chapter 2: Making New  
  
By: Nikumu Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
A/n: Read, enjoy, and review please!  
  
~  
  
The next day, Tohru woke to a verbal fight between, depending on her sluggish senses, two young men. She cracked open an eye and sat up, rubbing her eyes to fix her rather bleary vision.  
  
She silently climbed out of the unfamiliar bed and soundlessly crept down the unknown stairs as she found them.  
  
"What do you mean?! You brought a girl here?!" Tohru heard a gruff, obviously furious young man demand loudly.  
  
"I mean what I say," a much calmer voice responded, seemingly simply, "she was left unconscious. Besides, I know her from school."  
  
'Know me from school? Who is this person?' she thought, really wanting a glance into the room but not wanting to risk it. She had a perfect chance to escape his place but, for some reason, she felt comfortable and safe here.  
  
"Well, h-how did you get her here?!" the first voice spoke, still rather rough but softer than the previous shout.  
  
"Some one was nice enough to help me, besides she wasn't much of a problem because she was unconscious and couldn't . . . hug me,"  
  
'Hug them? What's wrong with that? There's something wrong here!' Tohru thought.  
  
"Ooooh, who is she?! Is she pretty!?" An older voice exclaimed.  
  
There was a crash that made Tohru wince, followed by several shouts sounding somewhat like, 'sick bastard', 'dirty, old man', 'STOP THAT', and 'perverted dog'.  
  
After finishing, the first voice cleared his throat to draw attention. "Well, what if we trans--" the man suddenly stopped.  
  
There were light footsteps coming her way and Tohru panicked. She looked around and realized there were no hiding spots. She sunk to the floor in an attempt to hide herself.  
  
The footsteps stopped near her and Tohru held her breath, waiting to be scolded, yelled at, or sent away.  
  
"Honda-san,"  
  
Tohru shrugged lower to the floor. "How do you know my name?" she asked softly, not looking up.  
  
"Shouldn't I know the name of one of my classmates?" he responded.  
  
"I--" She really could argue with that so she nodded slightly.  
  
"Okay, then." She could tell the person was smiling, "It's settled. Why don't you stop hiding your face now, hmm?"  
  
Tohru slowly nodded again and stood up timidly. She gasped when she saw dark hair and violet eyes. "Yuki-kun?!"  
  
Yuki smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"Wh-why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Good question!" she heard the gruff call from another room.  
  
"Shut up, you baka neko!"  
  
A frustrated cry came from the same room.  
  
Yuki turned to Tohru, "Because, Honda-san, you were alone over there, and not to mention unconscious. Where was your family?"  
  
"I don't know. My Okaa-san never returned like she promised. She was outside the last time I saw her . . . and that was before the tornado." Tohru answered, blinking back tears. She suddenly gasped. "I have to go back! I have to find my Okaa-san!"  
  
"Calm down. We'll bring you back but I'm not going to let you stay there by yourself. It's not safe alone. So, you're welcome to stay here if you don't mind a few boys around." Yuki said, calm as ever.  
  
Suddenly, a red-haired man stomped into the hallway making Tohru practically jump out of her skin.  
  
"What the hell do you man 'stay here'?!" the red-head demanded.  
  
"'Stay here' means stay here, the last time I checked. Kyou, I'm surprised at you! I honestly didn't know stupidity could come as bad as it has with you." Yuki responded coolly.  
  
Tohru was officially surprised at Yuki.  
  
Kyou growled.  
  
Yuki turned back to Tohru, polite as ever. "Well, what do you say? Will you stay, Honda-san?"  
  
Tohru blinked the shook her head repeatedly. "Oh no, no, no . . . I can't do that; I just can't! I'd just be a burden to you all! I can't do it! I won't!" Tohru declared stubbornly.  
  
"Not at all, Honda-san, you can stay if you'd like. Ne, Shigure, Kyou?"  
  
"Like hell," Kyou grumbled, earning a nudge in the side and a glare from Yuki. He scowled.  
  
"Oh, yes, she can stay as long--" Shigure stopped when he saw the glares from Yuki and Kyou. "As she's pretty," he finished quietly enough so the boys could not hear.  
  
"But, but, staying here for free wouldn't be right . . . and I don't have much money."  
  
"That's not a problem. You w--" Yuki attempted.  
  
"I'm not staying unless you'll let me do something to make it up to you all." She said defiantly.  
  
"Well . . . come to think of it . . ." Shigure started, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Yuki's glare went unseen.  
  
"We could use a housekeeper," Shigure suggested.  
  
Tohru's eyes lit up. "I could do that!"  
  
Shigure grinned. "And you could wear one of those little maids' outfits Aya makes!"  
  
Another crash . . .  
  
Yuki looked through the hole in the wall critically. "Best one yet, I say,"  
  
Tohru yelped worriedly. She ran to see the man. "Oh no! Um, are you okay? And, um, who are you?"  
  
Shigure slowly sat up, rubbing his jaw, where Yuki had kicked him, gingerly. "Well, aren't you the nice one? I like--"  
  
Yuki was beside him in a second flat. "You were saying?"  
  
Shigure laughed nervously, sweat-dropping. "I'm Shigure!" he said quickly.  
  
Tohru blinked, wondering what Shigure could have been trying to say. She gasped when she remembered something. "Oh!"  
  
"What is it?" Yuki asked.  
  
"I need to call my Ojii-san and make sure he's okay! Can I use your phone?!"  
  
Yuki and Shigure both nodded. Tohru ran into the house.  
  
A minute passed and you could see Tohru sticking her head out of the doorway, sweat-dropping. "Um, where is your phone?" she asked meekly.  
  
The Sohmas sweat-dropped along with her and Yuki led her into the house. "Uh, this way."  
  
~  
  
I tried to add a little humor in here to make up for the sappy first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review!! 


	3. Comfortingly Polite

Finding New  
  
Chapter 3: Comfortingly Polite  
  
By: Nikumu Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
A/n: Third chapter in two days! I'm on a roll . . . hopefully it'll last . . . -.-  
  
~  
  
RING . . .  
  
RING . . .  
  
RING . . .  
  
RIN--  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ojii-san?"  
  
"Yes. Tohru, is that you? How are you? Better yet, where are you? I called your house but you weren't there!"  
  
"Well, uh. I'm at a, um, friend's house. Um, Ojii-san, are you okay there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. But, Tohru, I have bad news,"  
  
Tohru paled as dread filled her veins. "W-what is it, Ojii-san?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"Tohru, your mother," Tohru's grandfather paused, searching for the best way to word the news.  
  
"My mother what, Ojii-san? What happened?!"  
  
Hesitation . . .  
  
"Tell me!! Please, Ojii-san!!  
  
" . . . Tohru, your mother is . . . she's dead, Tohru."  
  
The phone slipped from Tohru's hold. She slowly slid to the floor, shaking her head unbelievingly.  
  
No . . .  
  
No, she's not dead . . .  
  
She promised . . .  
  
She promised she'd come . . .  
  
She promised they'd see each other again . . .  
  
She can't be dead . . .  
  
She can't be . . .  
  
She isn't . . .  
  
She promised her daughter . . .  
  
Kyoko doesn't break promises to her daughter . . . not to her Tohru . . . not to her only . . .  
  
"Tohru, Tohru! Answer me!" her grandfather called from the receiver, now lying dejectedly forgotten on the floor, to his unhearing granddaughter.  
  
Tohru pushed herself up off the floor and walked out of the room, leaving the phone hanging off the hook.  
  
"Tohru!!" Her grandfather yelled again. A sigh could be heard, followed by a dial tone.  
  
~  
  
Tohru walked unseeingly through the woods surrounding the Sohma house, repeating, "She's not dead. She can't be. She's not dead. She can't be dead; she promised me. Okaa-san promised me, she did! Okaa-san doesn't break her promises . . . not to me,"  
  
THUMP  
  
Tohru groaned dismally and pushed her unfeeling, limp body off the ground to look at the inanimate aggressor that had tripped her.  
  
A stump . . . she'd tripped over a stump.  
  
Now, above all, she felt like an idiot, only to worsen the now malicious self-image she had. What would her mother think of her now? She glanced down at her leg to study the harm. She could already see a great, rather gruesome, bruise forming on her knee. How, exactly, could one trip over something knee tall?  
  
She had no answer . . .  
  
"Tohru, you baka! Look what you've done now?!" she muttered roughly.  
  
Looking around, she realized she was lost.  
  
Just great . . .  
  
She looked to be in a miniature garden, of some sort.  
  
~  
  
Yuki walked into the room he left Tohru in to find Tohru gone and a phone screeching repeatedly. (A/n: About that . . . You know when the phone's not being used and you leave it off the hook too long? Yeah, how it beeps? That. . .)  
  
"Honda-san?" he called, picking up the phone, letting it fall in its place. "Where are you? Honda-san?"  
  
He was surprised to find the door open just wide enough for someone to slip outside. He followed; Yuki was curious as to if it was Tohru who went. The door led right out to the forest. Tohru must have gone . . . Yuki ran after her, expecting her to take the straightest route.  
  
She could get lost way too easily . . . she didn't know her way around!!  
  
~  
  
Tohru sat on the stump, blindly admiring the shockingly well kept garden. To think it was so well taken care of and it was some where in the middle of a forest.  
  
There was no telling how long she stared . . . neither she nor any one else was keeping track for her.  
  
"Okaa-san wouldn't leave me to be miserable, would she?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"No, she wouldn't. Not to be miserable, so cheer up!"  
  
Tohru gasped. She hopped up from the stump and looked to see a smiling Yuki approach her.  
  
She fell back down on the stump and murmured, "I almost thought you were my Okaa-san, Yuki-kun." She laughed bitterly, "How easily fooled I am,"  
  
Yuki looked at her sadly. "Honda-san, your mother wouldn't want you to be like this."  
  
Tears filled the girl's eyes. "I know. But I can't seem to help it, Yuki- kun."  
  
"You used to be so cheerful. What happened to your old life, Honda-san?"  
  
"My old life died when my mother did."  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
And another . . .  
  
And another . . .  
  
And another . . .  
  
And ano--  
  
Yuki gently wiped away the fallen tears.  
  
"Yes," he said, "You mother did die physically . . . but you still remember her, right?"  
  
Tohru nodded slightly. "How could I forget?"  
  
"You couldn't, I know,"  
  
Tohru nodded again.  
  
"She'll only really die when no one remembers her, you know that? She'll never die in your heart or mind if you still love and remember her."  
  
Tohru nodded and forced a small smile.  
  
"Now, how about that offer on a home?"  
  
Tohru laughed softly and nodded once. "I accept graciously."  
  
Yuki smiled. "Great. You know, that offer on house keeper is still open, too."  
  
Tohru laughed again. "Sure, I'll take that, too. But your house seemed pretty neat to me,"  
  
"You haven't seen the rest of it."  
  
"Oh, okay,"  
  
"Well, let's not worry about that right now. How about we go make a stop at your house first before heading back?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"There is a problem, though,"  
  
"And that is . . .?"  
  
Yuki sweat-dropped and admitted, "I don't remember where it is,"  
  
"Oh! That's no problem at all! Show me where the main road is and I'll be fine! . . . Um, one question, though . . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Yuki blinked and looked around. "Uh . . . oh! We're at my secret base!"  
  
"Secret base? Aren't those supposed to be forts or tree houses?"  
  
Um, well, mine's different! Let's go, now." Yuki said, taking her hand and pulling her up. He started to walk away, unconsciously still holding her hand. Tohru made a note to blush later.  
  
After a while and Yuki still didn't let go of her hand, Tohru decided she had to mention something. "Um, Yuki-kun?"  
  
"Yes, Honda-san?" Yuki asked back and stopped walking.  
  
"Yuki-kun, you can let go of my hand now."  
  
"Oh! Um, I'm sorry!" Yuki walked off in an attempt to hide the dark blush that spread across his cheeks.  
  
Tohru looked away, also trying to fight off a stubborn blush that spread across her cheeks, and followed.  
  
Yuki still had not dropped her hand . . .  
  
~  
  
Like? Hate? Tell me! Give me suggestions! Anything . . . but please be nice . . . Well, it's late . . . I must get to bed! Oyasumi minna-san! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Please review!! ^^ 


	4. The Secret's Out

Finding New  
  
Chapter 4: The Secret's Out  
  
By: Nikumu Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!: Konnichi wa Minna-san! I have a question for you all. . . . Does anyone out there like Fruits Basket RPG sites? If you do, please check out my profile for a great site. She obviously worked hard on it and could use some more members for appreciation. She's only got three!! Please minna?  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!!  
  
~  
  
"Be careful. The footing over here isn't the best." Yuki warned as they approached a number of uprooted trees and several large broken branches, obvious damage from the storm.  
  
"Uh huh . . . okay; I will." Tohru answered.  
  
As Yuki helped her over a particularly bulky branch, she asked, "Yuki-kun, this isn't the way I took, right?"  
  
"I hope not,"  
  
"You didn't take this way, did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't, Honda-san,"  
  
"Good. This route doesn't lead back to your house, does it?"  
  
"No, and now, Honda-san, I wish we took that path. It's supposed to be quicker to the road this was, but I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
"Me neither," Tohru agreed, the glanced down at their hands; he still hadn't let go.  
  
"Yuki-kun, my hand. Can I have it back, please?" She asked, looking away for a brief moment only to nearly fall over a grounded, unseen branch.  
  
"On second thought, keep it!" she added with a yelp when she tripped.  
  
Yuki shook his head helplessly, letting out a faint smile. "Alright, Honda- san."  
  
Tohru looked away again . . .  
  
Tohru tripped again, this time, falling . . .  
  
BOOM  
  
Tohru sat on the ground, looking around and blinking wildly. "Yuki-kun? Yuki-kun, where are you? Yuki-kun, what was that 'boom'? Yuki-kun?!"  
  
"Down here, Honda-san!!"  
  
Tohru looked down. A small, grey mouse was jumping up and down on her lap, flailing its little arms.  
  
Her eyes widened and she shrieked. The mouse covered its ears.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, there's a talking mouse on the lap!!! I must be hallucinating!! . . . I hope I'm hallucinating!! Yuki-kun!!! Where are you when I need you??!!"  
  
"It's me, Honda-san! I'm right here!!" The mouse hoped off her lap and she crawled back several steps.  
  
The mouse gasped when it saw her knee. "Honda-san!" it exclaimed worriedly, "What happened to your knee?!" It inched up to her and gently prodded the tender mark.  
  
Tohru winced at the touch and the mouse immediately pulled away. "What did you do?!" it asked again.  
  
'The mouse is talking to me!?' she thought. "I tr-tripped,"  
  
"Over what?"  
  
". . . Over a knee high stump." She said timidly.  
  
The rat's eyes widened.  
  
"I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
It nodded perceptively and backed away. "Would you mind turning away?"  
  
Tohru blinked. "Um, why?"  
  
BOOM  
  
Yuki was . . .  
  
. . . Naked!!  
  
Tohru yelped and turned quickly, blushing hard. "Oh, that's why, eh?" she asked, rather meek.  
  
"Afraid so," Yuki answered, dressing quickly.  
  
"O-okay, now that you're all done," she said, turning around as she straightened his shirt, "And now that I'm rather frightened, don't you think you owe me an explanation?"  
  
Yuki sighed and nodded reluctantly. "To make a long story short, certain Sohma clan members are cursed by the Zodiac. We cannot be hugged by the opposite sex unless another Zodiac member."  
  
Tohru gasped. "So that's what you meant by 'hug me' this morning!!"  
  
Yuki looked back, surprised. "Were you . . . eaves-dropping on us?"  
  
Tohru immediately looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to; it was an accident, honest!"  
  
Yuki chuckled. "It's okay. But, Honda-san, I have one and only one request."  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Don't. Tell. Anyone."  
  
"No, of course not! I wouldn't think of it! Pinky promise!" She stuck out her pinky finger, childishly determined.  
  
Yuki blinked. It seemed so foolish but . . .  
  
A small smile played at his lips as he linked his pinky with hers, making her grin happily.  
  
How childlike yet . . . so promising, it was.  
  
An immature game but a determined promise, forever true.  
  
Yuki gently tugged Tohru along to the main road, taking her hand again.  
  
She didn't seem to mind, not Tohru. Finally, someone accepted him . . . and his curse.  
  
Yuki grinned faintly . . . he liked that feeling.  
  
~  
  
Before long, they made it to the road.  
  
They had walked in total silence the whole way.  
  
"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Tohru smiled. "Yuki-kun makes an adorable mouse,"  
  
Yuki blushed and coughed. "Uh, thank you, Honda-san."  
  
Tohru's smile broadened. She looked down the road both ways before going left. "This way, Yuki-kun," she exclaimed, pulling him after her. "I think," she added softly.  
  
~  
  
Did everyone read the note at the beginning? Please, if you didn't, check it out for me . . . and don't forget to review please!  
  
Until next time, minna-san . . . 


	5. Forgotten Loneliness

Finding New  
  
Chapter 5: Forgotten Loneliness  
  
By: Nikumu Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
Author's note: Okay, okay, I know this is kind of sad and angsty but I sort of like it that way . . . is that a problem? Gomen ne but it kind of fits for the way I want this story to turn out! Please read, enjoy, and review!  
  
~  
  
Tohru stared at her vacant house, just now getting a good look at it after the damage was done. There were branches in her yard that she hadn't noticed before, several broken windows that she's over looked, and a lot of roof damage.  
  
"It . . . wasn't like this . . . when you found me . . . was it, Yuki-kun?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It was, Honda-san."  
  
"How could I not have noticed?"  
  
"You weren't paying attention, Honda-san."  
  
Tohru nodded and entered her silent home. She hated that silence. The only sound that echoed through her house were footsteps; it was to quiet for her. She shook her head, trying to block out the images of the night before.  
  
She slowly made her way to her room and slowly sat of her cozy bed, staring at the floor. She felt the loneliness come back as she sat there, staring into nothing.  
  
Tohru didn't feel someone sit to her left . . .  
  
She felt tears well in her eyes again. Her mother was really gone. There was no one here to come home to, to hug and greet her when she came home from school, to help her with homework when she didn't understand, to . . . love her, no one was here anymore. A tear found its way down her cheek.  
  
Tohru didn't see someone stare sadly at her . . .  
  
Her mother wasn't to make her dinner at night. She wasn't there to tuck her in. She wasn't there to comfort her when she felt horrible. She wasn't there to ease the pressures of school work. She wasn't there to tell her everything was going to be okay or that she was safe. She wasn't there to tell her she loved her, that, above everything else, she would miss the most. All in all, she would miss her mother's love for her. More tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Tohru didn't hear someone call her name . . .  
  
Tohru tore her gaze away from the floor to the photograph of her mother that sat on her nightstand. With her mother gone, she'd never hear those three words again. She'd never hear 'I love you'. She'd never hear 'Good night, sleep well'. She'd never hear her mother's comforting, loving voice . . . ever again. She cried.  
  
Tohru did feel someone's hand slide into her own . . .  
  
Okaa-san . . .  
  
She gasped and whipped her head to the left . . . it was . . .  
  
Yuki . . .  
  
It wasn't her mother but, strangely, she didn't feel disappointed. All lonesomeness flew from her when she saw the soothing look in his eyes. She smiled through her still flowing tears. He was trying to make her feel better! As long as she had known him, she had never seen a look like that from him . . . to anyone!  
  
A thought struck her . . . how long had she known him, exactly? She'd never kept track.  
  
She saw Yuki hesitantly brush away her tears and her smile widened.  
  
"Honda-san," he mumbled gently, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Tohru's smile disappeared. He must think she was a cry-baby by now!! "It's stupid, really," she muttered hoarsely. Clearing her throat and abruptly raising from her bed, Tohru shuffled around her room, mumbling to herself and picking things up here and there, leaving Yuki to watch her blankly.  
  
He reached out, softly grasping her hand, earning a surprised gasp from the girl, and gently pulled her back to sit on the bed. "It's not stupid if it caused this," he assured her, motioning to her tear-stained cheeks.  
  
Tohru flushed and looked away. "It's nothing; really, it's too complicated to explain. I'm sorry, Yuki-kun." She said, getting up again only to be delicately pulled down again.  
  
Tohru sighed inwardly. "Yes, Yuki-kun?" she asked softly; a hint of irritation could be heard if one was to listen very closely.  
  
"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do a thing wrong,"  
  
"I've cried in front of you two times today. I juts feel foolish and it makes me feel better to apologize."  
  
"But why apologize when no wrong was done? Crying is not a crime, you know."  
  
"I know that, Yuki-kun, but I just feel stupid so I apologize. I made a fool of myself."  
  
"No, you didn't, Honda-san. A fool can only be defined at that neko."  
  
"Why do you call him a cat, Yuki-kun?" Perfect topic change!  
  
"Because he is,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Yuki sighed. "His Zodiac member is the cat."  
  
"But, the cat isn't a part of the Zodiac, is it?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then, how . . .?"  
  
"There's always an oddball in the bunch, Honda-san,"  
  
Tohru didn't know how to answer so she simply nodded. She felt Yuki's grip loosen from her wrist.  
  
"Go ahead and pack up your belongings, Honda-san."  
  
Tohru nodded again and began bustling through the shelves and drawers of her room, scoping out items of need.  
  
Tohru made sure the first thing she picked up was the picture of her mother that she kept on her bedside table.  
  
~  
  
Fifteen minutes passed by the time Tohru finished her packing.  
  
Tohru and Yuki emerged from Tohru's home, Yuki carrying several bags full of the girl's possessions. "Yuki-kun, are you sure you don't want me to carry those?"  
  
"Yes, Honda-san, I am," he replied; with his free hand, gripped Tohru's hand and began to lead her back to the Sohma's house.  
  
Tohru smiled. With Yuki with her she didn't have to feel lonely.  
  
~  
  
Done with another chapter!! That's five chapters in 3 days! *glances at clock that reads 12:51 AM* Make that 4 days -.-;; I better get to bed! Good thing there's no school on Monday . . . thank God! Okay, well, I'm off to bed now, please review! 


	6. Definite

Finding New  
  
Chapter 6: Definite  
  
By: Nikumu Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
Author's Note: Eeeeh!! Sorry for the long wait. I haven't been feeling well lately and there's been, like, three school projects that I had to do. I'm really sorry, guys!! Please read, enjoy, and review for me!!  
  
~  
  
Yuki silently ushered the still rather quiet Tohru into the Sohma house and showed her to the guest bedroom, where she was to stay. Tohru walked in and soundlessly sat in her, hopefully only, temporary bed, looking around curiously.  
  
Yuki took a hesitant step towards the girl. "Honda-san, are you alright now?" he asked softly.  
  
Tohru looked up to Yuki, surprised. She plastered a happy smile to her face and asked, "What do you mean? I'm fine, Yuki-kun. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
'Well, only because while at your house you were crying your eyes out and you were quiet the whole way home.' He reasoned privately. Yuki shook his head. "No reason," he lied.  
  
Tohru nodded silently, not knowing how else to respond. "So, when do I start?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Start what, Honda-san?"  
  
"Um, housecleaning, cooking," she listed, "You know, the stuff that a housekeeper usually does . . . ?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, you could start by making some dinner, maybe?" he suggested.  
  
"Sure!" Tohru agreed. She paused at the door way as she walked out, "Um, Yuki-kun, could you please remind me to call my Ojii-san after dinner. I kind of . . . hung up on him. . ."  
  
Yuki nodded silently.  
  
"Thank you, Yuki-kun," That said, Tohru bounded off towards the kitchen.  
  
~  
  
"I'll be right back," Tohru called, moving towards the room enclosing the telephone. She hesitated at the doorway when she heard Yuki call her back.  
  
Yuki walked up to her. "Will you be okay this time? No running away again, right?"  
  
Tohru sighed inwardly. "Yuki-kun, I'll be fine, I promise,"  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes, Yuki-kun,"  
  
"Alright," Yuki relented and walked off.  
  
~  
  
"Ojii-san?"  
  
"Tohru? What happened?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ojii-san, I was just . . . taken by surprise. Forgive me, but you were a little too blunt for my liking,"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know,"  
  
"Um, Ojii-san?"  
  
"Hmm??"  
  
"Um, I was invited to stay here at a friend's house for a while. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, Tohru. If you'd like, I could have a room fixed up for you if you want to stay here. It'll take a while, though,"  
  
"Oh, thanks Ojii-san, but you really don't have to,"  
  
"I want to, Tohru. You are my granddaughter, after all,"  
  
"Well, yes, I know that, but," Tohru sighed, defeated, "Okay, Ojii-san, Thank you very much."  
  
"You're always welcome, Tohru. I'll get to that today and I'll call up the school when they're done. Thank your friend for me, please,"  
  
"Yes, Ojii-san,"  
  
"Take care, Tohru,"  
  
"I will, Ojii-san. You too, okay? Bye!" With that, she hung up the phone, sighing happily.  
  
~  
  
Yuki watched with mild amusement as Kyou beat the living hell out of Shigure for a wrong-taken comment.  
  
Tohru blinked when she saw the odd scene. She looked to the calmest one, who, as usual, was Yuki. "Ah, Yuki-kun?" Though she wasn't loud, both Kyou and Shigure looked up along with Yuki at her voice, Kyou's fist still mid- air, poised for another blow to the poor man.  
  
"Yes?" Yuki answered quietly.  
  
Tohru made a quick gesture to Kyou about his hand and he quickly tucked it behind his back, dropping the limp Shigure in the process, earning a pitiful yelp s he hit the floor. Kyou turned slightly pink.  
  
Tohru giggled at their antics and looked back to Yuki. " . . . I called my Ojii-san. He said it'll take a while to get a room ready for me, so I guess I'm staying here for a while, I--"  
  
Shigure, who had immediately jumped to his feet at the word 'stay', interrupted, "You're staying? Really??"  
  
Tohru nodded meekly.  
  
Shigure grinned and danced around, singing an inappropriate tune. Tohru blushed and, in a second flat, Shigure was on the floor, several lumps protruding from his skull. Kyou and Yuki stood over him, veins throbbing angrily. Shigure chuckled uneasily, waving them off with one hand and rubbing his head tenderly with the other.  
  
Tohru blinked. This was one thing, she suspected, that she'd have to get used to. She sighed mentally; she and fighting didn't get along well. It always made her queasy. It was most definitely going to take a lot of getting used to . . .  
  
~  
  
Review please!! 


	7. Erase?

Finding New  
  
Chapter 7: Erase?!  
  
By: Nikumu Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
A/n: I've been sick at home for two days now and I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to write this so please read, enjoy, and review!!  
  
~  
  
Tohru was sound asleep, both physically and mentally exhausted. Muffled voices floated through her closed door, wrapping themselves around momentarily deaf ears.  
  
~  
  
Yuki sat across from Shigure, who was sprawled half-lying on the low table, extremely lethargic. Kyou paced back and forth, listening to Yuki babble. Shigure was only half-listening but something caught his attention, Kyou's too. The inu immediately stiffened, sitting straight and completely alert again. "What did she find out?" he asked thoughtlessly.  
  
"What do you think?" Yuki asked dryly.  
  
"Oh nooo!!" Shigure whined childishly. He was getting too old for all of this stress!! "How??"  
  
Yuki let out a long sigh. "She tripped," he answered wearily, leaning on the table for support. "Hn. So, what do we do about it, huh, nezumi?? Since you seem to know everything and all . . ." Kyou ridiculed, speaking for the first time.  
  
Yuki sighed. "Kyou, that's enough, really--"  
  
"No! That's not enough!! What the hell do you plan to do, dammit? Erase her memory?!" he accused loudly. Studying their serious faces, his eyes widened. "No! She just got here yesterday! Give the girl a break, for god's sake!! She just found out her died, dammit!!"  
  
"It's Akito's decision," Shigure sighed helplessly.  
  
Huffing in anger, Kyou dropped to the floor and persisted to hit his head on the table. "Bastards. You already know his answer," he growled.  
  
Closing his eyes, Yuki sighed again, feeling terribly guilty.  
  
"I'll talk to him," Shigure decided aloud. "Tomorrow, of course," he added, seeing their odd gazes.  
  
Yuki rose to his feet and padded to his bedroom. He paused at Tohru's door, feeling worse. If he had just paid more attention . . .  
  
Now, if Tohru's mind was erased, it would be all on him.  
  
With a long exhale of breath, he continued on to his room. Closing the door softly behind him, he readied for sleep.  
  
Kyou and Shigure left to their own rooms soon after.  
  
~  
  
Shigure and Yuki both awoke to the smell of miso soup the next morning. Yawning and stretching, the both descended from the stairs.  
  
Later, Kyou rubbed his eyes lazily as he woke, glancing at the clock then at the calendar hung in his room, putting two and two together, he looked at his clock again. Kyou cursed noisily. School!! He'd completely forgotten!! Bolting from the sheets, he slipped into his uniform and hurried downstairs. He glanced around the table; Shigure was reading his newspaper, Yuki was sipping tea, and Tohru was just setting down the food. It took his mind a second to register why the girl was in his house . . .  
  
Oh, yeah . . .  
  
Kyou tensed as Tohru walked up to him, smiling widely. Was he paranoid or what?!  
  
"Ohayo, Kyou-kun! Hungry?" she asked brightly.  
  
Kyou blinked in surprise then nodded.  
  
"Good!" She let him sit down and seated a plate of food in front of him.  
  
Kyo only blinked again. Slowly, as if expecting it to explode any second, Kyou bean to eat. Swallowing, he reasoned that it tasted pretty damned good. It was better than Yuki's cooking, of course; he shuddered at the memory.  
  
~  
  
Rushing down the stairs in a haste to get to school, Tohru didn't see Kyou sitting on the last step. As he stood, Tohru slipped in surprise and stumbled into him. A boom erupted around them . . .  
  
AS the smoke cleared, Tohru coughed softly, staring in surprise at the orange neko in her lap. Blinking, Tohru backed away politely. "I'm sorry, Kyou-kun; I didn't mean it--" She started, bowing her head apologetically.  
  
Kyou bristled in anger and took back all the defending words he'd said about her the night before. "Stupid girl," he hissed. "Watch where you're going next time!! If that happens in public--" he stopped himself, trying to cool his anger.  
  
Tohru ducked her head lower as the nearly threatening words rang through her mind. Getting up, eyes still hidden, she said, "I'd better leave before you change back. I'm sorry for your inconvenience, Kyou," She picked up her school bag and left silently, fighting back tears.  
  
Glowering at the wall as he turned human, Kyou huffed, irritated. He dressed swiftly and nearly ran out the door; he'd be late if he didn't hasten. 'Damned girl,' he reflected, 'it's all her fault,'  
  
~  
  
Yuki stole a worried look at the girl walking beside him. She was silent again. Ignoring the fan girls as they entered the school yard, Yuki tapped Tohru on the shoulder, earning a surprised jolt from the girl. He smiled secretly. "Honda-san," he started.  
  
Cerulean eyes whipped to her side to gaze into violet; she couldn't look away. "Yes, Yuki-kun?" she asked. Finally averting her gaze, she glowed scarlet.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Tohru sighed. "It's nothing. I just-- I don't think Kyou-kun likes me much,"  
  
Yuki smiled politely. "Is that all? Kyou doesn't warm up to people right away; don't let him get you down, Honda-san,"  
  
Tohru nodded slightly. Taking his advice, she averted her thoughts and smiled brilliantly.  
  
~  
  
Shigure kneeled before Akito, head bowed respectfully.  
  
"What is it you bother me for, Shigure?" Akito drawled lazily.  
  
"She knows," he explained abruptly, looking up.  
  
Akito stiffened slightly. "Since when?" he demanded. Akito had known about the girl staying with them. Shigure had contacted him the moment Yuki returned with her.  
  
"An accident yesterday afternoon, she'd tripped."  
  
"Fine. I'll have Hatori era--"  
  
"Akito, no . . . don't. Give her a chance!"  
  
The Sohma clan head glared pointedly. "Why should I?"  
  
Shigure bowed his head to escape the look. "Because it's good for them to know that someone still sees them as human. Did I tell you? She accepted it easily,"  
  
"You didn't but that doesn't make a difference,"  
  
Shigure shot him a pleading look.  
  
Sighing with defeat, Akito looked away. "Whatever. But if there is one mishap, she's gone. You hear me? Without question, she's gone."  
  
Shigure nodded gravely. "Thank you, Akito," He was answered with an indifferent huff. Grinning, Shigure stood and left, bouncing happily.  
  
~  
  
Review please! 


	8. Freaking Out

**Finding New**

**Chapter 8: **Freaking Out

**By: **Senko Tenrou****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket

**A/n: **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a **long** time!! Really… Please read, enjoy, and review

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

Konban wa Okaa-chan,

Kyou freaked out in school today. It was scary. He just, all of the sudden, jumped up out of his seat and leapt out the second story window! He wasn't hurt, thankfully, and landed flawlessly – without a scratch! Yuki was just coming back into the classroom when Kyou jumped and, hearing the shocked murmur as the class huddled over at the windows, and… he walked back out… I saw him: he just walked in, saw that no one was looking, saw Kyou jump out the window, and left again. I really wanted to follow, but… I didn't want to leave class… 

As soon as I could get out of class – at the closing bell, I hurried around school to find Yuki and Kyou. It took me a long time, in all actuality, but it sure didn't feel like it. I found them behind the school – in the gardens. They were arguing with each other, Okaa-chan; Kyou was soangry…

He yelled at me, Okaa-chan; he told me to stay away from him. I was frightened of him… 

I guess I spaced out in the hallway or something because, the next thing I knew, I was kneeling down in the middle of the hall – just sitting there and staring at the floor with my own thoughts. Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and all the traffic in the hall had stopped and were gawking at me. Then, I hit my head… On purpose, of all reasons… The students moved along and I left to go to work.

I suppose I was pretty depressed on my way home because I was really jumpy. It was just so dark out and I hadn't walked home so late in the Sohmas woods before. Someone showed up behind me and I freaked out! I swung my bag around and hit the… what ever… in the face. I was so scared!

But… I'd made a big mistake… I hit Kyou!! He wasn't a stalker!! He was coming to walk me home! -_-" I felt so awful…

Well, hey, Okaa-chan, I have to go to bed… It's late!

Love you; Oyasumi nasai…

Tohru sighed and closed her journal, stuffing it in her pillowcase quickly. She flipped off the light and sunk down into the covers. What a hectic day…

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

It never would have happened if Yuki hadn't gone to the school board meeting that morning…

Tohru blushed with Kyou. There was a loud murmur of suggestive behavior, as they walked into the classroom, along with lifted brows from both Uo and Hana-chan.

Kyou had a reputation with girls. Several fans because of handsome looks fawned over him but, like Yuki's fans, were rejected every time. When it came down to the difference between Yuki and Kyou when letting the girls down, Kyou got violent – of course – when the girl just wouldn't back off. He'd lash out at times and yell. It was the reason why Tohru feared getting him angry and why he was never seen conversing – let alone, walking with – a member of the opposite sex, save the Zodiac cursed… For a matter of fact, Kyou rarely even walked with the males of Kiabara High.

The guys of the school teased Kyou because, at times, cute, little cats flocked around him, appearing out of nowhere. He was pegged down as a soft guy with a love for cats that just **tried** to act tough after the first time it happened. Though Tohru hadn't been in school that day to see it, she could imagine his humiliation. Kyou avoided them out of annoyance though the taunting was lighthearted and the students meant nothing of it. Over all, out of the school, Kyou **enjoyed **the company of no one. 

Heads bowed with embarrassment – and, in Kyou's case, rage, Tohru and Kyou made their way to their seats – which happened to be side-by-side – and immediately dug into their desks for something to do while they waited for the sensei to show up for class.

Seeing the two mirroring each other's actions, the classmates only cooed louder causing the pair to redden again. A few snickers broke out from random directions and Kyou growled with irritation while Tohru kept her gaze low, mortified at the attention she was receiving. She couldn't believe it!

A passing student nudged Kyou in the ribs suggestively and winked with a lecherous glint in his eye. Kyou's eyes widened, adding another pink tint to his cheeks, and he growled an insult at the passerby, "Go to hell…" Once the student left, Kyou glanced at Tohru. Her pencil had fallen from her fingers and she was staring up at one girl who had made a comment. The female giggled with a ridiculously high pitch as Tohru struggled to respond, eyes wide and her face as red as a cherry, and the girl sauntered off before she could even reply.

Tohru looked over to Kyou to find him looking back and she blushed a darker red, averting her gaze immediately to the desk with her forgotten pencil rolling around aimlessly.

Kyou had to wonder what that girl – what was her name? Oh, yeah, Minami – had said to Tohru that would make her so red. It was cute, but… Kyou blushed hard, Cute?! He turned in his desk to look out the window so that no one – especially Tohru – would notice the scarlet flush staining his cheeks.

Another jab to the side and a ruffle of his hair had him snarling. Enough was enough! A poke in the shoulder had him on his feet in anger, yelling, "Leave me alone!" and he stormed over to the windows, desperate to get away. He slid open the window and lunged himself out of the second story opening. He landed seconds later on his own two feet and unharmed.

Tohru winced as the window slammed shut behind Kyou. She hadn't meant to startle him so… She'd just seen that Yuki had come back and she wanted to inform the neko of it. She looked back to the door, seeing Yuki shut the door again and stalk down the halls, an annoyed stress mark marring his forehead.

A worried dread overcame Tohru when she realized what might happen if the two boys were to meet up. She'd lived the Sohmas long enough – though only a week now – to know what would happen between the two of them if they were given the opportunity…

She greatly wanted to trail after Yuki – seeing as the class and Sensei were gathered at the window, amazed at the cat-like landing (If only they knew… Tohru wondered) and were chattering loudly. Amidst the murmur, Tohru was busy with looking back and forth from the rest of her class at the window and the open and unguarded doorway. She could just **slip** out and not one student would notice her absence – well, save Saki and Arisa. But, she lost her chance when Kyou left her classes' view and they wandered back to their seats.

Tohru treaded back to her seat as well, biting her lip in worry.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

She jumped from her seat just as Sensei dismissed the class and, in a hurry, practically ran out the door. She cast a glance out of every window she came to, hoping to catch a glance of Yuki or Kyou. She made it out to the gardens before there were and signs of the two boys. Tugging on her hair in frustration, she wandered around the weaving path of the grounds. Suddenly, swiveling to the left, she heard voices – people shouting. Now, as much as she hated fighting usually, she was rather happy to hear two **familiar, ****male**voices yelling back and forth – it **did** seem one sided, though – at each other… She hoped her ears didn't deceive her.

Tohru peeked around the corner where she heard the voices, going against all natural instinct.

Sure enough, there they were. Kyou and Yuki. Kyou was on his feet yelling something about perverted classmates and pacing back and forth while Yuki, casually stretched out on a stone bench. He merely shot Kyou a calm look.

"Don't let them get to you, Kyou; it'll only make things worse…"

"Get to me? Get to me?? Who said they're getting to me??!" Kyou yelled, his voice rising in volume with each demand. He stopped his treading to cast Yuki an incredulous stare that both Tohru and Yuki suspected was totally faked.

"You're overreacting, Kyou…" Yuki said, again with the same neutral tone.

Kyou's brow lowered and he growled, angering with the sheer sight of the rat. "You wanna see me overreact, huh, Nezumi? I'll show you how I overreact by punching in your face!" He declared, pulling Yuki up from the bench by his shirt collar. He pulled back his fist and lifted Yuki off his feet with incredible strength – amazing what anger could do for your strength.

Tohru's eyes widened, knowing exactly what would happen. Kyou would go to hit Yuki and then, without Kyou even realizing, Yuki would beat him to it and win. At the rate Kyou was going, another bruise to his ego could be dangerous. "Stop!" she shouted, coming out from around the corner. "Kyou, don't hit him!!" she warned. 

Yuki took his chance as Kyou was distracted with Tohru's words. He jerked away from Kyou's fist, landing on his own weight, and sent Kyou flying across the lot with a kick to the midsection.

Tohru gasped and ran over to see that Kyou was okay as Yuki adjusted his school uniform, watching the scene with indifferent eyes. "Kyou-kun, are you all right?" she queried, clasping his hand to help him up. She shied away when Kyou shoved her hand out of the way rather roughly.

He stood, just as Yuki regained his space on the bench, with clenched fists and shadowed eyes. "Get out of here…" he murmured angrily. "This is my fight…"

Yuki, though looking relaxed, kept a wary eye directed at Kyou. He was angry and Tohru was as persistent as ever with her helping nature. That could be a bad combination…

"Kyou-kun, don't—you shouldn't—" Tohru started but, standing up, was cut off in her sentence.

"Shut up." Kyou growled, "This is **your **fault—If you hadn't distracted me," his eyes flashed angrily and he lifted his head to glare at her, raising his voice, "Then I wouldn't have lost!!" Kyou backed her up against the wall that was only feet away from her and came very close to her face.

Tohru's heart raced. What—what is he doing? 

"I hate you for it." The words came out so certain and maliciously that they surprised Tohru. But, she didn't have a chance to say anything before Kyou continued, "That you could distract me so easily like that—And that I fell for your **trick!!**" he nearly shouted in her face, causing her to shy away and wince at the tone. 

It was about then that Yuki pulled Kyou away from her and put him under restrain, but that didn't stop him from glaring spitefully at her and growling words to her. "Stop trying to **help **him! I **will **win!!" Kyou yelled before Tohru ran off, intent on hiding away in the girl's bathroom.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

"What the **hell** is your problem, Kyou?" Yuki demanded, shoving Kyou down on the bench he once occupied, "Just **what **were you trying to accomplish by shouting at her like that?"

Kyou glared up at him for a moment before averting his scarlet orbs away from Yuki's angry violet. He shrugged slightly.

Yuki sighed. "Idiot." He murmured and walked off.

Kyou looked up when footfalls sounded in his ears. "What – you mean you're not gonna hit me?" he asked dubiously. This was a first…

Yuki looked back with that same chilly look that had freaked him out so many times. "I don't think you deserve it for that act you just pulled – it'd be a disgrace of my power." He explained softly, a cold smile on his face. He turned again and set off to find Tohru.

Kyou growled lowly. How did he learn to make someone feel **worse** than they already **do?!** He pounded the bench beside him, only barely wincing when he felt his skin rip on the rough surface.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**A/n: **Yay! I'm done with this chappie! Again, I am **so** sorry that it took me so long to get this out. To tell you the truth, I've had it halfway finished in my folder for, like… ever… Ehee… Sorry, again. 

**Hope you enjoyed, **

**Senko Tenrou**

-_- Well –forced grin– looks like the italics in this chapter decided not to work… I hope you guys figured out what belongs in italics alright… Sorry for the inconvenience…

…Damn I sound like one of those store managers, lol…

**Happy author again, **

**Senko Tenrou**


End file.
